


A Familiar Devastation

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Biblical Reinterpretation, Four Horsemen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of all the places for the armies of Heaven and Hell to reside, Mica wouldn't have guested that the Rooster Teeth offices was anywhere close. Now she's been given the invitation to join one side or the other but she only has so much time before the Horsemen that she had once thought of as her friends decide that they're ready to ride.





	A Familiar Devastation

This wasn’t the sort of thing Mica expected when she woke up that morning. Honestly, when she was pulled into a staff meeting along with a bunch of the higher ups in the company, she thought she was being fired. When she was addressed directly and asked if she had thoroughly read the contract she had signed before she started working at Rooster Teeth, she was suddenly positive she was being fired.

“Uh…” not a great start, “there were a lot of pages.”

“You did read the part about the non-disclosure agreement I hope.” Matt had asked her in a serious tone.

She was sure she had skimmed it at the very least. She knew not to give too much information about videos and events planned for the future and she was sure she never had. At least she didn’t think she had. Had she tweeted something she shouldn’t have? Maybe during a stream or a podcast she had let something slip and no one had notice until now. Nothing was coming to mind but what other reason could they have to ask such an incriminating question?

“Totally,” she bluffed the best she could, “I know not to spill company secrets. What, someone spreading rumors about me?”

“No,” it was Gus this time, though he sounded less than thrilled, “but it’s been decided that you’ve been here long enough that you can be trusted with a few more secrets. Provided you remember that they are in fact secret.”

Mica was going to ask what kind of secrets he was talking about but she stopped short when she realized the people in the room didn’t make a lot of sense. Matt made sense, company meetings was part of his job and maybe Geoff too but Gus had long since delegated this sort of work and then there were the others. All the original founders were in the room at the moment – Gus, Burnie, Matt, Geoff, Joel, and even Jason who she couldn’t recall ever meeting before that point. Adding on to that were several people from Achievement Hunter – Gavin, Ryan, Michael, and, of all people, Matt Bragg.

Something about the situation made her shiver and wonder if she could get away with running. The way they were all looking at her was surely an HR issue, if there wasn’t a camera hiding somewhere then she needed to have serious talk with someone. She was seconds from excusing herself before Ryan cleared his throat as though to draw the eyes in the room.

“Let’s cut the crap, shall we?” He requested the rest of the room. “She’s been working here long enough, we trust her. I hardly see a need to drag this out longer than it needs to be, right?”

No one objected though she felt all the more uneasy.

“Excellent,” he looked to Mica, “are you a spiritual woman, Mica?”

Of all the questions… “Um, not really.” She looked to everyone else in the room who didn’t meet her gaze. She couldn’t lie, this was pissing her off a little. “But if you guys keep acting creepy I’m gonna introduce you to God. Can you get to the point?”

“We’ve met,” Geoff huffed, “he’s a prick.”

Before he could say any more he was cut off by a loud crack on the table in front of them. Embedded in the wood of the table was a hand scythe. The metal of it’s curved blade was like black opal but the longer she stared at the blade the more she felt like some unknown force demanded she touch it. Something about it made it horrifying to look at but also so beautiful that it was hypnotic.

“I feel like we should be reacquainted.” Ryan told her. “You see, I’m not Ryan Haywood, at least I wasn’t originally. I am Death and the men you think of as my coworkers are actually my brothers.”

He gestured to Gavin, Michael, and Matt. There was a just moment where Mica was sure it was all just a joke, she almost busted out into laughter and maybe that would have been enough for them to laugh also and she would have gotten away from the mess that was about to be laid before her but her laughter was beaten by Michael nonchalantly waving his hand in the air, resulting in flames and smoke erupting in his hand which then materialized into a large sword. She gawked and lost any laughter that might have come.

“I’m War.” Michael told her as though he were telling her his name, and she supposed he was.

Before any of the others could say something Gavin squawked. “Jesus, Ryan! What the bloody hell is that? The last time I saw that thing it was a sword!”

“Dude, you know we change based on what people think of us.” Matt answered instead of Ryan. “People think of Death as some weirdo who thinks a scythe is a practical weapon in combat, it’s not Ryan’s fault.”

“You’re just defending him cuz you’ve got bloody scales instead of weapons.” Gavin mocked him.

“Fuck you man!” Matt snapped at him. “My scales influences the heart of men and will starve the world! Not Like your ass who can barely shoot an bow anymore.”

“What… are you guys talking about.” Mica finally managed to ask through her abject horror of the whole situation. “And what the hell does it have to do with me?”

“Uh, right,” Matt looked away from Gavin, “so my name is actually Famine. When the end times come I’ll be riding the black horse into combat and will starve mankind of all it’s grains.”

Mica looked to Gavin as though to ask him to be sane, surely at least one of these people wouldn’t go along with this madness and Gavin had never been interested in religion. He gave an almost apologetic look in return. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Shimmers of gold formed in his hands, in one hand a bow appeared and in the other was a golden crown. He looked pleased with both of them.

“I’m still Gavin,” he assured her, “really we’re all the people you knew before but we’re also other people too and I’m also Pestilence and when the world ends I’m gonna give everyone small pox and shite.”

How was this happening? How was it that her friends were sitting around her saying that they were… what even were they saying? That they were the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? That these men who played video games of a living would end the world? They didn’t really think she was buy that, right?

Though if she didn’t, then why was she shaking under their gaze?

She glanced between them and tried to find the right word. “So… what? This company’s purpose to give the Four Horsemen something to do until the end of the world?”

“Well, no.” Burnie told her. “Rooster Teeth originally didn’t have anything to do with the Horsemen or even angels and demons but after the archangels and archdemons found each other again we couldn’t very well allow ourselves to lose track of each other, so we did a bunch of dumb shit to keep ourselves busy. We certainly didn’t expect to get famous. Rooster Teeth was just something that sorta happened and eventually we all found each other.”

“Archangels and archdemons?” She demanded. “There are angles and demons involved in this shit too?”

“Yeah, actually.” Gus admitted, seeming a little bored. “Burnie, Matt, Geoff, and I are archangels that were made to protect mankind, blah, blah, blah, so on and so forth.”

Matt, the Matt that was apparently an archangel, nodded with him. “And Joel and Jason over there are archdemons whose only goals involve unleashing destruction onto the world.”

“Hey, fuck you.” Joel snapped at him. “You don’t know everything I’m about. Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean my only goals involve fucking the world.”

Jason shrugged. “I can really go either way.” He admitted.

“Guys, could you just shut up?” Matt, the apparent Horseman, told them before turning his attention back to Mica. “Listen, several centuries ago we almost committed to the apocalypse but we all struck a deal. God didn’t really care one way or the other on whether we laid siege to mankind, which just left the angels and demons to convince us on whether we should march or not.”

“And the angels won?” Mica assumed.

“It was more like we wagered with them.” Geoff admitted. “The Horsemen had never seen the world of man so we convinced them to scatter to the four winds and see all the good mankind could do and what they could become if we let them grow. We all agreed that when the Horsemen managed to find each other again that we would decide whether they should march this time around. We’ve held this discussion off too long as it is.”

She took a deep breath. This was all too much. “Why are you all telling me this?”

“Because if I have it my way, we’ll be marching before the year’s end.” Ryan announced proudly.

She supposed that could make sense, given that Matt had joined the company years ago by now. It honestly surprised her it took so long if they really wanted to end the world that badly. “Is this a warning? Make piece with God or some shit like that or do you expect me to believe there’s a safe place to wait out the apocalypse?”

“Not quite.” Joel told her, putting on a voice that made her feel like he was about to sell her something. “We’ve been spending the last few centuries building our armies. Many of the people working here are actually on one side or the other and that’s not even half of the soldiers we’ve gathered while we’ve waited. Should the Horsemen march, the angels will fight to protect humanity and try to hold the horsemen back while the demons are tasked with the opposite.”

Mica looked between the men around the table. Fucking hell! “You’re recruiting me? For the end of the world? Guys, I manage streams and edit for a living. What the hell makes you think I could do this?”

“Aw, Mica, you’ve got spirit!” Gavin assumed her. “And no matter which side you choose, you’ll get a weapon and will become much more powerful.”

“Seriously, ask some of the other guys around the office.” Michael insisted. “Most of these guys got ripped after joining one of the armies.”

She didn’t like this. She didn’t want this. Why the fuck was this happening to her? Somehow it almost felt right that the coolest job she could have would turn out to be this fucked up. She couldn’t help but wonder what they would do if she said “no,” that she didn’t want to pick sides, but also couldn’t help but fear how many friends she was bound to lose depending on which side she picked. This was fucked.

“Do I… have to choose… right now?” She struggled to keep her voice from cracking and her body still but it was hard.

They wouldn’t hurt her for saying “no,” right?

It was genuinely a surprise when Matt, the Horseman, gave her a kind smile. “Of course you don’t. There are people who were given this option years ago and they still haven’t given us an answer. Hell, Jack straight up said “fuck no” to both sides and has been trying to convince up not to march since the moment he learned about this.”

“The important part is you know now. And with that out of the way, we can all get back to work.” Burnie insisted and stood. “Get back to work fuckers.”

The Horsemen all huffed at the demand.

“Hey, the end of the world hasn’t started yet so I can still tell you what to do.” He told them sternly but they all seemed unimpressed with Burnie saying this.

And then Geoff stood. “Move it.” He demanded.

The other four men were on their feet, all at their own pace, of course, but still they all rose and followed Geoff out. Stepping out of the door, it was like flipping a switch, Mica could already hear Gavin talking loudly about some nonsense and there was a mix of laughter and groans. This was who she had thought they were but now she wasn’t sure if she really knew anything about any of the people she worked with.

“I know this is hard.” Matt, the angel, told her as he also got up. “You must have a lot on your mind. Feel free to take the rest of the day off and do anything you need to. Just remember, this is a private matter and not one to be shared.”

The people in the room funneled out and left her there. In the quiet of the empty conference room, she finally felt herself shake apart. She couldn’t stop tears from forming and once those started, there was no way of stopping herself from crying. She didn’t know how long she stayed their in her distressed state but once she had let herself cry she decided to do as Matt had told her and left the building entirely. The drive home was silent and she wasn’t sure she'd ever find her voice again, even once she got home.

At some point she started Googling everything she could on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. There was many things to learn but nothing that might save the world. Still she stayed up all night until she passed out from exhaustion, never finding what she had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my typical type of writing but a friend from Tumblr encouraged me to write it so here I am. Enjoy.


End file.
